Sync
The Sync button ( ) in the toolbar allows a player to refresh Habitica content, bringing it up to date with the server and input from other devices. Its icon on the website resembles an arrow curved into a circle, which is identical to the refresh arrow for most browsers. When a user is logged in through the website, the Sync button is found on the toolbar between the Gold Points total and the Notifications panel. Whilst the button is small, it is a powerful tool, for example, for users who use multiple devices, are active during Cron, or are experiencing errors. On the Android or iOS app, users can sync by pulling the active screen down. What does the Sync Button Do? The Sync button refreshes a player's Habitica content, including tasks, health, experience, and mana levels, as well as the player's inventory and notifications. Doing so brings this content up to date with the server, Cron, and input from other devices. This means that, for example, the web page on a laptop can be refreshed to reflect the changes made on the Android or iOS app, or a mobile device can be synced with the server after being out of range of internet updates. Syncing can also help with minor glitches as a refresh is often enough to clear them. Using the Sync Button The Sync button resides in the upper-right part of the website, between Gold Points and Notifications on the toolbar. To use the sync button, click (for computer) the button or pull the active screen down (for mobile) and wait for the sync to complete. On the website, a light purple line should cross the top of the screen will signify syncing progress. A sync can be activated whenever a player wants to ensure that the page they are looking at is up to date, even if there have not been any changes. Why use Sync? Habitica refreshes automatically after 6 hours of inactivity. With Sync, a player is able to refresh their current, open page more frequently without needing to navigate to another one. As mentioned above, syncing can help clear minor glitches. If you are on a quest, using the Sync button will update your stats and show if you have taken damage or received buffs from any party members. This is very useful if your party members are in different time zones and you may be dealt damage throughout your playing day. The first time you use Sync each day, you will also see how much damage you have done to a quest boss. Using the Sync button will also update your Notifications panel to show you if your party and guilds have posted recent messages. For example, if someone has started a new quest, you might not get a notification until you use the Sync button. Sync may also help avoid unexpected death. Checked-off Dailies that fail to sync with the server can cause a player to take damage; pressing the Sync button after checking off all Dailies helps ensure that this does not occur. If you use multiple browsers or computers, clicking the Sync button as the first interaction when moving from one to the other will ensure that you see the latest tasks and stats. Reloading the website is also helpful, and it is a good idea to do so relatively often to get the latest site changes, which happen every few days (and sometimes more often). See Also * Cron * Frequently Asked Questions * Sync Errors fr:Sync ru:Синхронизация Category:Mechanics